This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We have improved the performance of the fluorescence microprobe setup. The system is now able to scan samples as fast as 0.2 seconds per point. This fast scan capability allows reducing the total scanning time per sample down to 30 minutes. We implemented a dual spectrometer system connected to our existing single element silicon drift detector. This setup allows minimizing the overhead time of the continuous scans using a single spectrometer. The microfluorescence- microdiffraction setups can be exchanged in about 30 minutes reducing significatively the down time to switch experimental arrangements. MAPS analysis software has been implemented in our beamline. This software is widely used at other beamlines to analyze fluorescence mapping data.